


Care

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [602]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: 25C: “Can I have a glass of water?” - MCU (double dip both tumblr and the random generator picked this number)





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> Compliant with AoU, written before the release of Endgame

“Can I have a glass of water?”

“What are you, twelve?” Clint asked, instinctively reaching over to brush his fingers over her forehead.

Nat let him, posture relaxed, trusting him in her personal space.  “No. I’m thirsty.  But if you don’t want to….” she made to get up, grinning in victory as Clint pushed her back onto the couch and re-tucked her blankets.

Her cast was propped up on a pillow, and Clint wrapped his hand around her exposed toes, making sure they weren’t too hot or cold.  “Stay there, trouble.  Want a snack too?”

Nat looked barely older than his daughter, hair loose and eyes large and mischievous where they peeked over the edge of the blanket. “Yes please.”

Clint ignored the tug in his heart, the one orientated towards the farm and the life he desperately wanted to be a part of but needed to protect more.  “Stay there,” he ordered and headed to the kitchen.

If he was there, he’d miss this. Good thing he was used to no-win scenarios.  He headed back with a tray, water and the tea Nat loved, a plate of snacks.  Sliding down to sit on the floor, back to the side of the couch by Nat’s head, Clint fished out his phone.  “Hey, kiddo,” he told the face he’d been missing as she answered the call.  “Guess what your Aunt Nat did today…”


End file.
